Le rire de Noël
by Black Jesther
Summary: Petit défi fait avec Lindelea54 sur le thème de Noël


_Bonjour à tous et joyeux Noël pour ceux qui liront cette fic au moment où elle a été postée !_

 _Cet écrit est un petit défi que nous avons fait avec Lindelea54, sur le thème de Noël, justement ! Vous pourrez lire sa fic à elle sur le même fandom, elle s'appelle Le croquemitaine ;) Dans ma fic, je devais casé les mots **costume** , **abracadabrant** et **dinosaure**. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _Au fait, je ne pense pas vous apprendre grand chose en disant ça, mais rien ne m'appartient, que ce soit le personnage du Joker, comme l'univers Batman. En revanche, le personnage principal vient entièrement de mon petit cerveau !_

 _Voilà voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

* * *

-Voilà, ça vous fera 3$85.

-Tenez.

-Merci. Et passez une bonne soirée de Noël !

-Merci. Vous aussi. Au revoir !

J'attrapai ma boite de haricots sous l'œil compatissant de la caissière – il était tellement simple de se faire un scénario de la soirée que j'allais passer en voyant ce que je m'achetais – et sortis du magasin, refermant mon manteau en sentant la gifle glacée que venait de m'envoyer le vent. Je pressai tout de suite le pas, désireuse de rentrer dans mon appartement le plus tôt possible afin de me réchauffer un peu, bien que les radiateurs que je possédais ne soient pas en très bon état de marche.

Je regagnai l'intérieur de mon chez-moi pile au moment où le téléphone sonnait.

-Allô ? Prononçai-je d'une voix un peu enrouée en décrochant le l'appareil.

-Allô, ma chérie ? C'est Maman ! Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée que tu ne puisses pas venir nous rejoindre pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais que toute la famille te souhaite un très joyeux Noël !

-Ah ! Euh... merci, dis-leur à tous Joyeux Noël de ma part aussi... bredouillais-je, légèrement gênée.

-Et sinon, tu vas bien ? Ta fac, tout ça ?

-Oui, oui, ça va très bien.

Après une discussion qui dura quelques minutes à peine, mais qui me sembla tout de même plus longue que nécessaire, je raccrochai le combiné, saluant maladroitement celle qui m'avait fait naître pour couper court à la conversation. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie très à l'aise avec les membres de ma famille, j'avais toujours eu l'impression d'être en trop, pas à ma place. Eux qui étaient tous si joyeux devaient être déçus de compter parmi eux une dépressive, une pauvre fille incapable de sourire depuis sa naissance.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à trouver la moindre joie dans ma vie, qui était pourtant loin d'être malheureuse. Mais le fait est que je ne parvenais pas à l'apprécier. Je devais manquer de l'énergie nécessaire pour cela, où alors de certaines substances du cerveau qui étaient sensé s'occuper de cela. Je n'en savais rien... La seule chose qui parvenait à m'intéresser un temps soit peu, c'était l'évolution des espèces, en particulier les **dinosaures**. J'en avais d'ailleurs fait ma vocation. C'était pourquoi je m'étais installée à Gotham, la ville la plus proche de chez moi où il existait une université qui permettait d'étudier tout cela. Tout mon entourage avait essayé de m'en dissuader, effrayé par le danger qui était sensé régner en permanence dans cette ville, mais j'y étais tout de même allée. Pour ce que ma vie m'importait !

Mes pensées furent interrompus par un miaulement strident. Je baissai la tête pour observer Milka, mon petit chat écaille de tortue, qui, à la totale inverse de moi, avait la bouche constamment étirée vers le haut, à la manière du chat du Cheshire dans _Alice au pays des Merveilles_. Il se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrières, appuyant ses pattes avants sur mes jambes comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'il avait faim et voulait me demander à manger. Je soupirai, attrapai de nouveau la boîte de haricots pour la ramener dans la cuisine et me dirigeai vers celle-ci.

-Et bien, tu te ramènes enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir rester caché ici encore longtemps !

Je lâchai la boîte, qui roula au sol, sous l'effet de la surprise. Un inconnu se tenait nonchalamment assis sur ma table, croquant une pomme à pleines dents. Je ne pouvais voir son visage dans l'obscurité environnante, mais je parvins à reconnaître son **costume,** identifiable entre tous : un habille violet à queue de pie, style dandy, surmonté d'une grande fleur bleue et revêtu par-dessus une chemise verte sur laquelle était accrochée un nœud-papillon. De grandes chaussures cirées et des gants de cuir violets complétaient le tout. Ce soir là, il portait également un bonnet de Noël, qui contrastait étrangement avec tout le reste. La vision de ce personnage mythique de Gotham, tranquillement installé chez moi, me fit frissonner. J'étais loin d'être peureuse, mais il émanait de lui une aura de folie et de danger, suffisante pour effrayer n'importe qui, même le plus brave d'entre nous.

Milka se mit à nouveau à miauler et sauta sur la table, ronronnant et câlinant le dangereux personnage, qui se mit à le caresser en ricanant. Bon, apparemment, il n'inquiétait pas tout le monde, finalement... Cette petite bête ne devait pas être dotée d'un instinct de survie très aiguisé...

-J'aime bien ce chat ! Il a une bonne tête ! Commenta l'homme.

Ah oui, évidemment, c'était un peu facile de s'attirer ses faveurs, quand on souriait en permanence ! Moi, en revanche, je ne pourrais pas me venter d'avoir cette chance...

-Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Bégaillais-je avec crainte.

-Et bien... j'ai entendu parler de toi et je me suis intéressé à ton cas, m'expliqua-t-il en continuant à caresser mon animal. Je me suis dit que ça devait être triste d'être incapable de rire, alors j'ai décidé d'arranger ça...

Il sauta de la table et s'approcha de moi, dévoilant son visage à la lumière. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus retenir un cri de terreur, tant il était effrayant. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses lèvres couleurs rubis avec un net contraste. Ses yeux verts et perçants étaient cerclés de noirs et il était affublé d'un long nez pointu digne d'un personnage de méchant de Walt Disney. Mais le plus angoissant dans tout cela restait son sourire, un long sourire cruel qui étirait sa bouche dans une grimace absurde et irréelle.

En voyant que je reculai devant sa vision, il étira encore plus ce sourire déjà trop large.

-Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël, ajouta celui que l'on appelait le Joker d'un ton mielleux qui suintait la menace.

-Mais... Mais... Comment... ? Pourquoi... ?

-Comment se fait-il que je sois au courant de l'existence d'une personne aussi insignifiante que toi ? Compléta-t-il pour moi. Parce que j'aime être au courant de tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je viens m'embêter avec quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux ? Je te l'ai dit, ton cas m'intéresse...

Je m'appuyai contre un meuble pour ne pas tomber, complètement dépassée par la situation. Ce qui m'arrivait était vraiment **abracadabrant**! J'étais pourtant une personne très discrète, qui n'avait jamais cherché à se faire remarquer, je n'avais absolument rien de spécial et la seule particularité que j'avais n'était pas très remarquable, elle n'avait jamais été diagnostiquée comme une maladie ou une autre bizarrerie de ce genre. Alors, pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive à moi, tout ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'attire l'attention de l'un des plus grands psychopathes du monde ?

Celui-ci se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi. Dans ma tentative pour garder une certaine distance entre nous deux, je trébuchai contre ce satané chat, qui venait de se faufiler entre mes jambes, et m'écrasai douloureusement au sol. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire un seul geste pour me relever, il était sur moi, me maintenant au sol d'une main et brandissant la fleur accrochée à son costume dans l'autre. Il l'approcha doucement de mon visage, tandis que je me débattais, sans pourtant penser à crier pour appeler une aide quelconques.

-Allons, allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça... Rire un peu ne fait de mal à personne ! C'est même recommandé pour la santé, tu le savais ?

Sur ces mots, il appuya sur la fleur, qui libéra un gaz verdâtre. J'essayai tant bien que mal de retenir ma respiration mais je fus finalement obligée de respirer l'horrible produit.

Une sensation de picotement se mit à me parcourir tout le long de la gorge et je me mis à toussoter, inhalant à plein poumon le gaz, qui avait à présent envahi la pièce. Je me mis alors à étouffer et soufflai et aspirai de l'air de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, sous le rythme des spasmes qui s'étaient mis à me parcourir. Sous l'effort que je fis pour me contenir, mes yeux se mirent à pleurer, mais rien n'y fit, je ne parvenais plus à contrôler mon corps.

Et, lentement, sans que je ne comprenne comment elles s'y prenaient, mes lèvres se mirent à s'étendre douloureusement vers le haut. Elles se séparèrent, me faisant ouvrir grand la bouche et les soubresauts qui m'agitaient me firent pousser de petits cris réguliers.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Criai-je en continu, riant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le criminel s'était à présent relevé et s'éloignait de moi afin de m'observer à son aise. Je me mis à me rouler par terre, me tenant le ventre qui me lançait douloureusement sous l'effet de l'agitation dont il était la proie. Je fermais les yeux, me tordant dans tous les sens, ne parvenant à calmer cet élan d'hilarité qui m'animait. Je parvenais de moins en moins à reprendre mon souffle, et je suffoquais de plus en plus, ayant l'impression que mes poumons, et mon corps tout entier, allaient exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Cette sensation était insupportable, mais, curieusement, j'y trouvais en même temps du plaisir.

Après un temps qui me paru une éternité, le Prince du Crime s'approcha finalement de moi, se penchant sur mon oreille pendant que je continuais à rire, sans interruption.

-Je vais te laisser, maintenant. Oh, et joyeux Noël, au fait !

Il commença à se diriger vers la fenêtre, le passage par lequel il était certainement entré. Mais au moment où il attrapait la poignée, il eut un instant d'hésitation et revint sur ses pas, la démarche sautillante. Il attrapa Milka, qui était occupé à me renifler, se demandant sans doute ce qui pouvait bien me passer par la tête pour me conduire ainsi, et retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

-Je te prend ce petit minou, on va dire que c'était mon cadeau ! Un échange équitable, en somme.

Puis, après m'avoir salué d'une ample courbette, le chapeau levé au-dessus de sa tête, il se retourna et sauta par l'ouverture, mon chat poussant un long cri aigu sous le bras.

De mon côté, je continuais toujours à hoqueter, les poumons à présent en feu. J'étais terrifiée et cherchais à capter de l'air avec frénésie. Je sentais que je m'étouffais de plus en plus et qu'il me devenait maintenant presque impossible de m'alimenter en oxygène. Si les effets de ce produit ne se terminaient pas bientôt, j'allais mourir, c'était sûr !

Une pensée m'arracha un nouvel éclat de rire, encore plus douloureux. Le destin était tout de même bien ironique ! Moi qui n'avais jamais réussi à rire durant toute ma vie, il fallait que ce soit la cause de ma mort ! Une bonne blague, apportée par un clown psychopathe, dans une fleur empoisonnée... Un soir de réveillon... Quel beau conte de merde...

Progressivement, le rythme de mes spasmes se mit à diminuer. Je ne sais si je parvenais de nouveau à respirer, ma gorge et mes poumons torturés ne répondant plus à l'appel de mes sens. Mes idées commencèrent à se faire plus vagues, plus tordues. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement et tout devint obscur. Je sombrai. Et, dehors, la neige s'était mise à tomber.


End file.
